My Only Reason
by LadyErestor83
Summary: Erestor loves Ereinion, but does not think the King loves him in return... What will Ereinion do when Erestor tells him his only reason for coming to Lindon? COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

My Only Reason

By: Erestor83

**hmmm feels strange being the ONLY person to write this pairing here on ...**

**pairing: Erestor/ Gil-galad ( will be referred to as Ereinion)**

**Others: Elrond, Glorfindel...short appearance by Celebrimbor (why? I felt like it lol)**

**A/N: timeline MAJORLY fudged...**

**summary: Erestor loves Ereinion, but does not think the King loves him in return... What will Ereinion do when Erestor tells him his only reason for coming to Lindon?**

CHAPTER 1

Erestor sat in the gardens of Lindon. He had just gotten finished speaking with Glorfindel about their lives in Gondolin. It had been no secret that Glorfindel and Ecthelion had been lovers. Erestor had been happy for them, but now that Ecthelion had sailed, Glorfindel only had Erestor to talk to. Technically, they were still law brothers. Glorfindel had been returned not too long ago and Erestor wanted to make sure that everything went smoothly for him. Glorfindel asked him if he had found a lover, which caused Erestor to laugh.

" Erestor?"

Erestor looked up and smiled as Ereinion sat beside him.

" What can I do for you sire?"

Ereinion laid on the grass, his head nearly in Erestor's lap.

" You can hide me from the chaos that has ensued due to Glorfindel's arrival."

Erestor chuckled.

" I cannot do that my King. Only your herald or mate can do that."

Ereinion raised his head, a look of amusement on his face.

" Why my herald?"

Erestor shrugged.

" Since you have no mate, I guessed Elrond would handle things."

Ereinion held his look of amusement.

" And how do you no I have no mate? Do you listen at my door Erestor?"

Erestor rolled his eyes, something he did not normally do to the king.

" I am sure you wished I did."

Ereinion and Erestor looked at each other for a moment, then broke out in a fit of laughter. Erestor calmed himself down for a moment.

" I am sorry my King."

Ereinion shook his head, unable to stop laughing. Erestor watched as Ereinion laid back on the grass, still laughing and smiled. This was good for Ereinion, especially now.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry for the shortness of the last chapter...**

CHAPTER 2

(That Night)

Ereinion sat in his chambers, alone for the first time that day. He had thought of going to Erestor's chambers and asking him if he cared to join him for a glass of wine, but Erestor had been talking with Glorfindel. Ereinion lowered his glass from his lips, allowing himself to think on his raven haired Advisor. Why was it that Erestor could affect him this way when no one else could? Ereinion shook his head. There were dark times ahead. He did not want to find his love only to lose his love if something were to happen.

XXXXXXXX

Glorfindel shook his head.

" You love him Erestor."

Erestor lowered his head. He knew if he talked about the king to Glorfindel that he would figure it out. Erestor nodded slowly, unable to look his law brother in the eye. Glorfindel put his hand on Erestor's shoulder.

" Can you not tell him?"

Erestor shook his head sadly.

" There are dark times ahead Glorfindel. I do not want my love to discourage him or keep him from his duties as King."

Glorfindel shook his head.

" If he loves you in return, then it would not keep him from anything. Your love would be his strength, just as is my love for Ecthelion."

Erestor raised his head, smiling through his tears.

" Do you believe it to be true?"

Glorfindel nodded, returning the smile.

" Yes I do. Now go talk to Ereinion you foolish Advisor."

Erestor laughed and left his chambers. He had to talk with Ereinion.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**here we go again...special guest in the chapter...lol**

CHAPTER 3

Erestor walked through the halls, attempting to find Ereinion. He was not watching where he was going and bumped into something. Erestor took a step back and realized it was not a something, it was a someone.

" Celebrimbor?"

Celebrimbor smiled.

" Hello Erestor, I have not seen you in ages."

The two embraced. Celebrimbor and Erestor had known each other in Gondolin. They had befriended one another after finding out they had mutual likes and dislikes. As they had gotten older, they had courted. It had become strange for them after they had their first time together. They broke apart mutually. Celebrimbor stepped away from Erestor, admiring the beautiful elf in front of him.

" I cannot believe I do not have you with me Erestor."

Erestor laughed and playfully smacked Celebrimbor on the arm.

" I know who your heart lies with and it is not me."

Celebrimbor bit on the tip of his index finger.

" Pity."

Erestor rolled his eyes, causing Celebrimbor to laugh. Once the laughter had died down, Celebrimbor turned to his friend once more.

" Are you looking for Ereinion?"

Erestor nodded. Celebrimbor pointed toward the kitchen.

" I just passed him in there."

Erestor nodded his thanks and went to find his king. He walked into the kitchen to find his king pounding some male elf's backside. Erestor felt his heart crack in two. He fled the kitchen and ran back to his chambers. He fell upon his bed and began to sob. He should have known his king could never love him.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**awww poor Erestor...why am I so mean to him?**

CHAPTER 4

Celebrimbor caught Erestor as his friend attempted to run by him.

" Erestor, what is wrong?"

Erestor looked into Celebrimbor's eyes, attempting not to break down completely.

" Ereinion...he...he was with another elf. "

Celebrimbor hugged Erestor tightly to his chest.

" Erestor, mellon nin, I am so sorry."

Erestor sobbed uncontrollably, no longer caring about hiding his sorrow. He felt Celebrimbor gently rubbing his back and smiled through his tears. Sometimes he wished it was Celebrimbor he loved and not Ereinion. Loving Ereinion would cost the King too much. Erestor sighed as he felt Celebrimbor pull away from him. Erestor began to walk away, but Celebrimbor still held on to him. Before Erestor could register what was happening,. Celebrimbor kissed his lips. After a moment, the kiss ended and Celebrimbor walked away. Erestor's eyes widened for a moment, then he smiled once again as he touched his lips. Did Celebrimbor love him after all?

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**don't worry, it won't be Erestor/Celebrimbor...gonna be short...**

CHAPTER 5

*the next morning*

Ereinion watched Erestor as the Advisor sat in front of him. Erestor had asked Elrond to ask Ereinion to join him in the library.

" My King, may I ask you something?"

Ereinion nodded, but did not speak. Erestor continued.

" Why do you think I came to Lindon?"

Ereinion smiled.

" Because you had a choice: here or Eregion. You chose Lindon."

Erestor shook his head. He could not believe that Ereinion had even suggested such a thing.

" The reason I came to Lindon is because I fell in love."

Ereinion smirked.

" With Celebrimbor?"

Erestor let out an exasperated sigh.

" Nay."

Ereinion kept guessing.

" Elrond?"

"Nay."

" Glorfindel?" 

Erestor felt like screaming.

" Nay."

Ereinion shrugged.

" Then who?"

Erestor looked into the King's eyes.

" With you."

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**this is the final chapter...**

CHAPTER 6

* 3 days later*

Elrond had watched Ereinion since his meeting with Erestor. The King had seemed in shock. Elrond knew that Erestor was in love with the King, but did know what Ereinion's heart wanted. Elrond watched as Erestor entered the library with Celebrimbor at his side. Celebrimbor's eyes were downcast, but Elrond could tell that he had been crying before entering based on the slump of his shoulders. Erestor's eyes were focused on Ereinion, who was now looking at him.

" My king."

Ereinion stood slowly and walked closer to Erestor. Elrond sat in a nearby chair, watching what would unfold. Ereinion turned his attention to Celebrimbor.

" What saddens you my friend?"

Celebrimbor raised his head, the tear now evident on his face.

" I love one who cannot love me because he loves another."

Ereinion turned to face Erestor.

" It is you he loves, is it not?"

Erestor nodded. Ereinion shook his head in disappointment.

" Yet you bring him here to hear what I say to you?"

Celebrimbor spoke first.

" Nay my King. I came of my own will."

Ereinion nodded, wanting to apologize for his harshness. Erestor swallowed hard.

" Did you think about it? My only reason for being in Lindon?"

Ereinion nodded, then stepped closer to Erestor. Ereinion caressed his Advisor's face, then kissed him deeply. Once they broke apart, no words passed between them. The love they shared was evident in their eyes. Celebrimbor and Elrond left the library, leaving them alone. Erestor smiled as Ereinion stroked his hair.

" Im mela le Ereinion nin."

Ereinion gently kissed Erestor's soft lips once more.

" Im mela en Erestor nin."

~*THE END*~


End file.
